forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4: The Capital
We join the Shepherds a week later. They are almost to their destination and everyone is exhausted from the long trip. Eddie: So what're we even doing anyway? Knifez: All will be explained when we arrive. For now, save your breath for walking. Eddie: (Stupid royal thinkin' he can dismiss everything I say mumble mumble gripe...) Dakota: What was that Eddie? I think you should repeat that. Knifez would be very interested in what you have to say. Eddie: I said...oh, I see what you're doing. You were trying to get me to admit to insulting Knifez behind his ba—SHIT! Knifez: Recruiting these bozos is turning out to be a bad idea. Joos: Sorry about that. I guess I'm partially to blame. Knifez: I would say it's not, but it kind of is. Florence: I don't know, I think they're kinda cute. George: You would think someone with five eyes and two noses was cute if he joined. ...You know what, I should try to make that happen... Josh: That sounds like an unethical use of your magic. George: Uh, hello? Dark mage? Kinda the point. Josh: Understood. Jimmy: Guys. Look. Knifez: It's not often you decide to speak first. What's wro—oh dear. The front gates of the capital city are closed tight. A large group of people are rioting out front. Some of them are carrying signs insisting that somebody did nothing wrong, and others are shouting death threats to the skies. Knifez: It looks like we got here just in time. Nobody storms my home town and gets away with it. Florence: Looks like some motherfuckers are gonna die today!! George: Eugh, they look like Grimleal. Knifez: Sympathizers, no doubt. Joos: Grimleal? Sam: Grimleal are people who worship the Fell Dragon, Grima. Legends say Grima is the bringer of end times. Why anyone would worship him is far beyond me. Pika: They're also real creeps. I usually try not to generalize, but I've never encountered a Grimleal I liked. Joos: I see. Florence: They're probably here to protest what's gonna happen tomorrow. Joos: What's tomorrow? Knifez: No time. Let's clear these guys out. Joos: Right. Everyone, pair up! The battle goes well until George starts to get surrounded by more enraged fanatics than he can handle. Grace: George! Grace jumps into the fray without a weapon just as someone takes a swing for George's legs. She swings her healing staff around in an attempt to scare off the enemies. This only agitates them and they advance on her, raising their weapons. Suddenly, one by one they start falling to the ground, revealing arrows sticking out of their backs. Grace: Thanks Pika! Pika: No problem! Grace: George, are you alright? George: Eh, they got me a little bit, but it's only like, a gallon of blood. Two tops. Grace: Better get you healed up before you head back out there. George: If you insist. Meanwhile, Joos encounters a particularly vocal Grimleal. Grimleal: What right do you have, deciding whether someone lives or dies? Esh-Ban has done nothing wrong! Joos: Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but demanding the death of an exalt is inexcusable, and as someone serving under said exalt's brother, it's my job to make sure nothing comes of your threats. Grimleal: Fine, strike me down if you are able, but nothing will stop the plan Grima has in sto— Suddenly, the man is struck by lightning. When he falls, Sam pats Joos on the back as he closes a yellow Thunder tome. Sam: It's best not to listen too closely to what these guys have to say. Joos: I guess. I coulda taken him, though. Sam: I don't doubt that. However, it's been a while since I've used thunder magic. I may have gotten trigger-happy. After that, it's only a matter of moments before the rest of the Grimleal fall. Once everyone has been taken care of, Knifez leads everyone into the city. Knifez: Let's go! I need to make sure May is safe. Florence: Yeah, if those creeps have laid even a finger on our sister, they're all dead. It doesn't take long for the gigantic castle to come into view. Joos: Whoa! Is that thing real? Sam: Yessir. This castle is where May lives. Sometimes Knifez and Florence do as well. Pika: It's a castle fit for royalty alright. It's almost overwhelming. Joos: You can say that again. Pika: It's almost overwhelming. Joos: … George: Good one! Dakota: That was stupid. The Shepherds run into the castle and quickly find the main hall. It's a huge hallway with a throne sitting at the end. The throne is inhabited by a woman and she is surrounded by four people dressed in varying degrees of royal garment. One of them jumps at the Shepherds all rushing in at once. Knifez: May! Sister, are you alright! The man who jumped interrupts May before she can respond. ???: And what the hell is this? Who's the heavily armored force barging in on us? I was right, this is a set-up! May: Now now, don't get carried away. These are the Shepherds. They are led by my brother and sister, but they mean you no harm. In fact, I have a feeling I know what they're so frantic about. Is this about the unruly Grimleal trying to get into the city? Knifez: Yeah. What happened? May: Seeing as we're executing the most notorious Grimleal in the world tomorrow, I'm guessing they pitched a fit because of that. Joos: What is that about anyway? May: We'll get to that. First, I'd like to introduce you to my guests. The other two great nations sent two ambassadors each to witness this event. The one who panicked when you ran in is Green. Green: When you put it that way, you make me sound paranoid. Which I am, but that's what you get when you come from Tost. May: And his fellow ambassador is Bella. Bella: Nice to meet you all. Knifez: It's good to meet the both of you. Florence: Wait! Hold the phone. Who is that sweet piece of ass in the corner? Hubba hubba! May: Erm, right. That's DJ. DJ: Um, hello. Florence: I call dibs on this one! May: He and Chloe here form the ambassadors from Frar. Chloe: Hey there! Florence: Hi. Can you put in a good word to DJ for me? Chloe: I would if I knew you. Joos: I'm so lost right now. Knifez: Waydrn shares a continent with two other nations. There's Tost to the northeast and Frar to the northwest. A long time ago, Tost waged war on both of the other nations. Since then, all three countries have made peace, and Tost has been slowly rebuilding ever since. Green: It's still a barely organized shithole of bandits and thieves though. You can't walk three minutes in the safest Tostian city without getting pickpocketed. Dakota: Sounds like my kind of place. Bella: But we do appreciate all the help you guys have put into helping us rebuild. Knifez: As for Frar, they're more posh and sophisticated. They're also a peaceful nation and relied heavily on Waydrn to win that war. DJ: Hey, I can still hold my own in a fight. Florence: Nobody's saying you can't, hot stuff. Joos: So...what's everyone gathering for? Knifez: An execution. Ten years ago, a Tostian Grimleal named Esh-Ban amassed an army and razed an entire nation on a faraway continent. The civilians he didn't kill were forced to join his army. With the larger army, he invaded our continent, aiming to control the entirety of both continents. We put an end to his army, but he went into hiding. He was found not too long ago hiding out in a Frar mountain range. George: They found him pretty FRAR from his home! Anyone? ...No? Joos: So everyone's gathering to watch his execution. Makes sense, I guess. Florence: We're not just doing it for the hell of it. We're doing it because he comes from Tost and was hiding out in Frar for god knows how long. We need to do this as a sign of solidarity. To communicate that no country is helping that madman. May: Which I didn't think was necessary. I trust nobody in their right mind would help someone who would destroy an entire people. Green: When you come from where we come from, you learn that it's much better safe than sorry. DJ: And we want to make sure we won't get attacked again. That war nearly half a century ago left Frar nearly completely wiped out. Like The Domain. Joos: The Domain? Knifez: The continent that Esh-Ban wiped out. Joos: Right. I've got it now. Knifez: Now that that exposition dump is over, let's get some rest. May: Right. The execution is at dawn tomorrow. Everyone get some rest and meet back in this room then. Chloe: I'll see you guys tomorrow! Florence: I'm looking forward to it. DJ gets my bed! DJ: No thank you. Josh: In fact, it would probably be best if they sleep on opposite ends of the castle. Florence: Josh! Why do you have to be such a cockblock? Whatever. Goodnight DJ! Dream of me! I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave... Joos: Oh my god. > CHAPTER 5: THE EXECUTION < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *George. Dark Mage. A harrowingly optimistic Waydrnite who loves bad jokes. *Grace. Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Tactician. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Tactician. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence . Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Cavalier. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Archer. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Josh. Mage. A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with just a bit of whimsy. *Dakota. Thief. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *Eddie. Thief. A Waydrnite thief who thinks big and dreams bigger. *DJ. Myrmidon. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Chloe. Troubadour. The downright kindest Noble Frar ever did see. *Green. Wyvern Knight. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Pegasus Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story